


Our Distance and That Person

by lucidscreamer



Series: This, Our Eterntiy [5]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: "I have to get away, Carlisle." Even over the phone, Edward's anguish is palpable. "Her scent, her blood. She's always there, and Alice keeps pushing."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the creation of Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Title is taken from the writing prompt that inspired the fic.
> 
> For backstory, see my previous E/C fics; it's not necessary to have read them to understand this story, IMO.

Half of Forks High is crowding the ER and Carlisle's heart is breaking. His life's gone to hell because of an icy pavement, a speeding van, a girl -- and Edward, waiting for Alice because she'd asked him for a ride. (Of course, she'd Seen. She'd _known_.) Edward had stopped the van from crushing the girl. Then, he'd run.

"I have to get away, Carlisle." Even over the phone, Edward's anguish is palpable. "Her scent, her _blood_. She's always there, and Alice keeps _pushing_."

"Don't go..." (He can smell them: Bella, Alice.)

"I have to."

Hanging up feels like dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan is sitting on the examination table, and it's taking more control than Carlisle has needed in over three centuries not to rip out her throat, because this girl (this harmless-looking human _girl_ ) is the reason Edward has fled -- their home, the town, the _state_.

Carlisle's world has tipped off-kilter and won't be right again until his Edward returns. Or Carlisle runs to join him. Honestly, it's a toss-up which will break first: Carlisle's sense of obligation or his need to race to his mate's side.

Watching him, Bella's eyes are filled with speculation. Looking back, his are cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Unrepentant, Alice awaits him in his office. "I couldn't let her die."

You could _have_. His eyes filled with accusation, Carlisle remains silent. _You_ wanted _this to happen._

"He _had_ to save her." Her chin lifts, golden eyes defiant. Smug.

His mind races -- sorting schedules, planning routes, fabricating excuses for the hospital as he tosses his lab coat aside.

"You're going to Alaska?" She's gaping, aghast.

Didn't see that _one coming, Alice_? He turns his back on her, literally and figuratively. Despite his anger, part of him mourns. He's enjoyed his larger family, but he won't let it cost him Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's sitting downwind, and he's so distracted by his own misery that he doesn't realize anyone else is there until strong arms wrap around him and pull him against a familiar chest. And then he is surrounded by his mate's scent, and arms, and thoughts -- even if those thoughts seem to consist entirely of _Eward, Edward, Edward_.

" _Carlisle_." Edward breathes the name against his mate's neck and buries his nose in the scent of home.

Carlisle's arms tighten around him. They tumble to the snow, lost in the touch, taste, feel of each other. Together, safe in their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be part of a longer drabble sequence that loosely covered the events in the series, but with Edward and Carlisle as an established couple. I found the fic in my old files, so it was written many years ago and I have not done any editing since. Given the issues I'm still having with getting online, I ask that you do not point out any errors, as it's too frustrating to try to fix them at this time.


End file.
